Cientifico vs Cientifica
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: la batalla de dos genios, no creo que sea muy inteligente, que digamos


Científico vs científica

Todo comienza una mañana tranquila, hasta

-oigan, chicos, voy a ir a una convención científica, ¿quieren ir conmigo?-pregunto Alfa acercándose al resto de la banda de Shane

-no creo, yo tengo que ir a hablar con Grendel a ver si ya hay mejoras para las mecas-dijo el mecánico

-Pronto tiene que hacer unas cuantas cosas reales, dignas de un rey, así que no puedo ir -dijo el rastreador alabándose a sí mismo como de costumbre

-creo que yo igual no voy a ir-dijo la camarógrafa

-claro, yo te acompañare-dijo Eli acercándose más a Alfa

-muy bien, ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Alfa

En el camino con los chicos, como no estaba muy lejos, decidieron ir caminando

-bien, ¿y de que trata básicamente esta convención?-pregunto Eli

-bien, básicamente se trata, son unas competencias, es como el torneo de babosas, pero creando aparatos, mecánicos, para vencer a tu adversario-dijo Alfa tratando de ser lo más explícita que podía

-correcto, ¿es peligroso?-pregunto Eli un poco inseguro

-que si es peligroso, es cuestión de vida o muerte, pero son muy divertidos-dijo ella muy entusiasmada

-¡que!, si es así, no dejare que participes-dijo Eli muy preocupado y alarmado

-¿porque?-dijo Alfa, tratando de obtener una respuesta lógica

-es que, no quiero que te lastimen-dijo Eli en un tono un poco melancólico

-ay, amor, tranquilo…, te prometo que no me pasara nada-dijo Alfa las primeras tres palabras mientras abrazaba a Eli y de dio un beso en la boca, después dijo el resto

-bien, si lo pones de ese modo, creo que estará bien, pero si te hacen daño te juro que matare al que se haya atrevido a herirte-dijo Eli en un tono protector

-ay, mi Eli, no creo que sea necesario-dijo ella tratando de darle más confianza a Eli

Y el torneo comenzó, todos estaban preparando sus robots para el primer combate, y asi fue hasta que Alfa quedo en las finales

-wow, cielos amor, felicidades-dijo Eli muy eufórico

-gracias, amor, ¿oye me ayudas a armar mi robot?-dijo Alfa acercándose a Eli

-claro, recuerda, tu dime, rana y yo salto-dijo Eli pensando que sería muy fácil armar un robot, con eso de que ya había armado uno, no le preocupaba tanto

-bien, estos son los planos, la idea es que yo controle al robot desde una cabina, como si fuera un videojuego, solo que tendríamos que modificar unas cosas-dijo ella mostrando los planos

-no, sé muy bien estas cosas, pero sé que algo puedo hacer-dijo el un poco inseguro

Y así se la pasaron unas tres horas ensamblando el robot, cuando de repente sonó la campana, para la final,

-están listos todos, la final, Alfa vs Quentin-se oyó decir la voz del réferi, -preparados a pelear-

-en serio, voy a pelear contra una chica, va a ser súper fácil-

Entonces su robot lanzo unas babosas robóticas, pero el robot de Alfa se usó una especie de escudo y logro bloquear a todas las babosas

-pero, ¿Qué?, eso es imposible-dijo Quentin muy frustrado

Entonces el robot de Alfa, literal, comenzó una batalladle robots, primero se empezaron a golpear, tipo boxeo, después metieron movimientos de karate, y por ultimo

-no, se, creo que ya me divertí lo suficiente-dijo ella mientras se mostraba un poco aburrida

Entonces el robot de Alfa de sus brazos aparecieron unas lanzadoras especializadas para el tiro de quíntuple fusión, disparo las lanzadoras, dejando en pedazos al robot de Quentin

-y la ganadora es Alfa Ayal-dijo el réferi por un micrófono

-ja, y tu decías que me iban a lastimar-dijo ella muy confiada

Pero Eli seguía con una cara de impresionado, que no podía hablar

Después de eso, dieron la premiación, los aplausos y todo, pero

-esto no se acaba aquí-dijo Quentin-te reto a una competencia matemática-dijo muy enojado

-sí, sí, lo que digas-dijo Alfa un poco, confiada

Y empezó su competencia, y empezaron las operaciones (48498+279549*297549+57419-275498/2674549*15745/652196-5975+526596*4+61616+45164)-5415416+29679*24975/2465

Y las cuentas se hacían cada vez más largas, y más complicadas, y cada vez más, y más, hasta que llegaron a extremos, esas eran cuentas en las que había gente que se tardaba más de una semana para resolverla, a ambos les dolía la cabeza, pero no se iban a rendir, al final, ninguno de los dos podía más, así que se conformaron con un empate, Eli y Alfa se retiraron de ese lugar y en el camino

-oye, ¿cómo se te ocurrió aceptar esa competencia?-pregunto Eli un poco preocupado

-ah, no lo sé, me siento rara-dijo ella en un tono como si estuviera enferma

Después de decir eso, se desmayó, por suerte Eli la atrapo antes de que cayera al piso, y la llevo cargando hasta el refugio, al momento de llegar, Eli la coloco en el sillón muy cuidadosamente, después fue a la cocina y trajo una bolsa de hielos, la coloco en la cabeza de Alfa, Alfa despertó unos minutos después

-¿Qué, que me paso?, ¿Por qué tengo esto en la cabeza?-, dijo ella, apenas despertando

-ah, amor, te cuento, íbamos para acá, y casi a unos 100 metros de llegar, te desmayaste, te cargue, y te puse esta bolsita de hielos-dijo Eli tratando de explicar todo lo sucedido

-cansancio cerebral- dijo ella con voz baja

-¿qué?-dijo Eli, un poco nervioso

-cansancio cerebral, te da cuando le exiges mucho a tu cuerpo y/o a tu cerebro-dijo ella ya un poco mejor

-ah, entonces le puede dar a todos-pregunto Eli

-sí, incluso tú ya lo has sentido, es un dolor de cabeza, solo que yo le exigí mucho a mi cerebro, y ya no aguante-dijo ella

-bien, entonces y ¿eso puede ser peligroso?-pregunto Eli

-pues sí, a veces puedes ya no despertar-dijo ella

-entonces, tengo mucha suerte-dijo Eli muy feliz

-¿por, porque?-pregunto Alfa

-por volver a verte, y poder abrazarte, y besarte, y darte todo mi amor-dijo Eli en un tono muy romántico

Entonces Eli abrazo a Alfa y le dio un beso muy apasionado en los labios, que parecía como si nada nunca podría igualar su verdadero amor, y los dos pensaban, este amor es verdadero, y nada nunca podrá separarnos, somos una solo alma, y no importa la tempestad, la enfrentaremos, cueste lo que cueste, pero siempre juntos

**Bien amigos de fanfiction, este es el final de mi historia espero le haya gustado, en esto me inspire en algo similar, solo que en física, seguido de matemáticas, mientras estaba pensando en otra cosa y de repente el profesor ¿entendieron todos?, y yo no sabía de que estaban hablando**

_**FIN **_


End file.
